


Carmelo Cabello

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [60]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @LeaLoewenherz on Wattpad: Camila has to dress up as a boy and meet Lauren somewhere, but Lauren doesn’t recognise her
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Carmelo Cabello

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit almost a perfect prompt for me - a trans guy. Ya boi knows how to make a female person look masculine. Also Camila's outfit in this is legit something I wore a couple months ago.

The five of them had been hanging out, post rehearsal, when a weird game of Truth or Dare began.

Well it was always a little weird with them anyway.

“Lauser,” Dinah started, pulling Lauren’s attention away from Camila, “You’re up.”

“Truth.” Lauren replied, tangling her fingers with Camila’s.

“Would you still be interested in Mila if she were a guy?” Ally asked curiously. Lauren scoffed.

“Of course.”

“I’d be a hot guy.” Camila mused with a snicker. That prompted Dinah to laugh and proceed to go into details with Camila. The other three tuned out and began their own conversation, mostly just revolving around stupid memories and drunken decisions.

“You think we could pull it off?” Dinah asked with a grin. Camila snorted and shrugged.

“How hard could it be? Get a hat, some guys clothes, and we’d be done.”

“Should we though?” Dinah was tapping away at her phone, “Like, you’re probably a small, if not extra small, so that’s fine. But should we?”

“Why not? It’d be funny.” Camila giggled.

“What’d be fun?” Lauren asked with a smile, her attention grabbed by Camila’s voice.

“Dressing up as a guy.” Camila laughed. Lauren shook her head with a fond smile and placed a soft kiss on the back of Camila’s hand.

“Sounds fun.”

“Bet you wouldn’t go out in public though.” Ally piped up with a cheeky grin. Normani snickered and pointed at Ally.

“Now that, would be impressive.”

“Shame Chanch hasn’t got the balls for it.” Dinah’s laugh was almost as loud as Camila’s offended gasp.

“How dare you. My balls are just fine.” Camila laughed.

“Babe… you don’t have balls.” Lauren was watching a small train wreck and she didn’t know whether to laugh or just watch it unfold.

“Not yet. But you’ll see, you’ll all see.” Camila narrowed her eyes at her friends as the doorbell rang.

“Pizza!”

And just like that, the conversation was forgotten.

\----

Well, almost.

Camila had taken the conversation as a challenge. She’d gone about acquiring some clothes from the guys section. All without anybody knowing. She’d even stolen a couple of Lauren’s beanies.

In fact, she’d gone a step further than even necessary. She’d ended up in an internet rabbit hole when the whole, dressing masculine challenge arose and she’d learned a lot.

She was essentially about to step into the wonderful world of nonconformity.

And apparently that consisted of some real in-depth stuff. Including binders, which Camila could feel her shoulders complaining at already and floppy plastic dicks, which had Camila blushing at an intensity she hadn’t felt since her and Lauren started dating.

Naturally, out of curiosity, she’d bought them.

Camila had decided to put her plan into action for her and Lauren’s next date.

So when the evening came around, Camila suggested they meet at the restaurant’s bar before finding their table. The perfect excuse to be alone when she tried out her look.

She’d struggled into the binder, a lot of cursing echoing in her apartment. Camila let out a sigh when it finally slipped over her shoulders. She wiggled around in it for a moment before shrugging; it wasn’t as horrible as she first imagined. It just felt like a too-small sports bra.

With the hardest part over, the rest of her outfit was simple; ripped pale blue jeans, a t-shirt that Lauren had written all over for Pride last year

\- _Trans Rights Are Human Rights_ -

emblazoned across the front in a bold black. She shrugged a thick flannel shirt over the top before slipping into some classic Timberlands.

Camila grabbed one of Lauren’s beanies and pulled it over her hair, thanking the heavens that Dinah had been nice enough to braid it Princess Leia style at the back of her head. She looked in the mirror and grinned; soft but manly. Perfect style.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before grabbing her keys and heading to the restaurant.

\----

She’d already bro-nodded at four people on the short walk to the restaurant. Camila had focused all her energy into a deeper voice when they said hey and so far so good.

When she entered the restaurant she paused at the entrance, eyes scanning the bar for Lauren. Her lips twitched into a smile when she saw her, sitting at the bar, a pint of beer sitting in front of her. Her brow furrowed as she scrolled her phone.

Camila took the time to look at her girlfriend’s outfit; they’d both somehow decided that tonight was a more casual night. She caught herself eyeing the sliver of skin between Lauren’s crop top and her jeans before she wandered over.

“Hey.” Camila said in her best dude voice. Lauren barely looked away from her phone.

“Hi.”

“Lauren? Hellooo?” Camila waved a hand in front of Lauren’s phone and startled when her girlfriend sent her a scathing glare.

“Can’t you see I’m waiting for someone?” Lauren snapped. Camila bit her lip, trying to stifle her laugh. “What?”

“Still cute when you’re angry.” Camila said with a soft smile. Lauren narrowed her eyes at Camila with a frown.

“Have we met before?”

“Seriously?” Camila’s lips parted as she watched Lauren’s eyes closely; not a hint of recognition.

“What?” Camila smirked and held her hand out.

“Carmelo. I think I’ve seen you around here before.” Lauren just stared at her blankly.

“I’m not interested.”

“Handsome guy taking you out?” Camila asked with a grin.

“Gorgeous girl.” Lauren automatically corrected as she rolled her eyes.

“I think you’ll find it’s a handsome guy tonight.” Camila tilted her head, hoping that Lauren would realise soon. At the narrowing of Lauren’s eyes and the flames almost popping into her iris’, Camila could feel a tirade about to arrive.

“Listen here Carmelo, you little jackass-”

“Babe, it’s me.” Camila laughed, taking her beanie off with a flourish. Lauren’s eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

“Holy fuck Camz.” Lauren mumbled before erupting into giggles. Camila slid into the seat next to Lauren and ordered herself a drink while Lauren calmed down.

“That was amazing.”

“I’m such an idiot.” Lauren groaned, leaning over and placing a kiss to Camila’s cheek. Camila nodded as she put her beanie back in place.

“But hey at least we know I can pass.” Camila snickered as she sipped on her beer. Lauren didn’t respond, too busy taking a closer look at Camila.

“Damn.”

“What?” Camila asked warily as Lauren bit her lip.

“Well it just proves that I would 100% still be attracted to you as a guy.” Lauren whispered, nipping on Camila’s earlobe as Camila’s eyes went wide.

“Really?”

“I mean yeah, the only reason I got snappy was ‘cause I’m dating you and I don’t entertain other people.” Lauren shrugged, wrapping her arm around Camila’s with a grin.

“So if we weren’t together...?”

“I would of flirted like fuck.” Lauren nodded with a mischievous smile. Camila paused as she drank her beer.

“Should we just order in tonight?” Camila looked at Lauren with raised eyebrows. Lauren trailed her eyes slowly down Camila’s form and licked her lips.

“I think that’s a good idea.” She replied slowly, pressing a slow kiss to Camila’s lips before standing. Camila tried to get the bartender's attention when she felt Lauren’s hand sneaking into her front pocket and digging around for her keys.

“Babe…” Camila warned as her hand grabbed something that was most definitely _not_ her keys. Lauren raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly.

“Someone went all out for this… I’ll see you at yours.” Lauren whispered. Camila’s knee collided with the bar when Lauren squeezed her crotch before leaving. It may have been fake but Camila swears she could feel that right to her core.

“I need to thank Ally…” Camila mumbled as the bartender appeared with her cheque.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
